


dregs

by laconicGhost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, the two discuss tooru's less flattering nickname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicGhost/pseuds/laconicGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's wrong?" he murmurs, and Tooru jerks a little when he's startled by the sudden break of silence, but he still doesn't answer right away. The hand that he has rested by his head twitches gently before it curls into Hajime's shirt.</p>
<p>"Can I ask you a question, Iwa-chan?" he whispers almost silently into his partner's chest. "About me?"</p>
<p>Hajime is slow to reply, this behavior is so unlike the taller boy that its startling, but he reaches up to run a hand through Tooru's soft hair anyway. "You’re an idiot if you think I’ll say no to you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	dregs

**Author's Note:**

> im deep in iwaoi hell im so sorry

It's nearly eleven thirty when Tooru peeks into the room, face flushed and blotchy from his shower as he tiptoes into the bedroom and sets his comb onto his set of drawers with a click. He's uncharacteristically quiet as he tosses his dirty clothes into the hamper and fusses for a pair of socks in his chest, and it isn't something that passes by the other occupant of the room. Hajime watches him scramble lazily, knowing automatically that something was wrong about the brunet as Tooru chews his bottom lip and he keeps his eyes downcast, hidden under thick lashes as he pulls on the pair of socks and pads to his side of the bed. When he climbs onto the mattress, Tooru stretches himself out diagonally, resting across of Hajime's chest as he lays his shower-warmed cheek over the thin tank and lets out a deep sigh. He's faced away from the dark brunet, and Hajime is only greeted by the sight of Tooru's unruly brown curls, still a bit damp from the shower water and smelling like his favorite shampoo. When he doesn’t speak Hajime frowns.

"What's wrong?" he murmurs, and Tooru jerks a little when he's startled by the sudden break of silence, but he still doesn't answer right away. The hand that he has rested by his head twitches gently before it curls into Hajime's shirt.

"Can I ask you a question, Iwa-chan?" he whispers almost silently into his partner's chest. "About me?"

Hajime is slow to reply, this behavior is so unlike the taller boy that its startling, but he reaches up to run a hand through Tooru's soft hair anyway. "You’re an idiot if you think I’ll say no to you.” Then a little bit crossly, he adds, “You _are_ thinking that, aren’t you?" He knows his guess is spot on by the way Tooru inhales unevenly, but tries to hide it by breathing out just as jaggedly. The caramel brunet says nothing, pulling his long legs up to his chest to curl into Hajime's side as he decides how he's going to approach this topic.

"Am I...." He stops and backtracks, collecting his cacophony of thoughts and emotions into a messy pile before he starts again. "Am I really trash?"

On any other day, Hajime would agree to the statement offhandedly, Tooru would whine a bit about the comment, and they could laugh it off later. However, he can't bring himself to do that right now, and it was all because of this strangeness that was flowing off of Oikawa and settling in the air around them, stifling the otherwise calm and serene atmosphere of the room. Hajime doesn’t answer-- not entirely sure what answer Tooru wants from him-- and Oikawa dutifully waits, but when the seconds tick by he grows restless and starts squirming. Finally, Hajime sighs.

“Who’s been saying that to you?” he asks quietly, trying to ignore the dull ache of anger that had settled in the pit of his stomach. Oikawa’s shoulders rise to his ears and back down, and that dull ache becomes a burning sensation that makes it harder for Iwaizumi to keep his head, but he still keeps it together. It’s hard to get things out of Tooru when the brunet was like this. Oikawa was private when it came to his own personal problems, instead letting himself be weighed down by his inner demons instead of letting someone else know about them.

It was Hajime's job to get it out of him so he didn't self-destruct.

Hajime goes about repeating his question as calmly as he can. “Look, Oikawa I can’t help unless you open up to me. Who’s been calling you trash?”

Oikawa curls into himself tighter, rolling his head so he buries his face deep in Hajime’s chest for a moment before pulling away and sitting up so he can look up at the dark haired brunet, and his expression drives a nail into Hajime’s heart. Tooru’s eyes are faintly red-rimmed, evidence that he had been crying during his shower, and his expression is dark. He’s seen this look before: back when he despaired over the thought of being replaced by a younger and better genius. However there was something different about this one, something darker and deeper lying under the surface of Tooru’s furrowed eyebrows and frowning lips.

No, Hajime corrected himself, this look wasn't because of other people. Tooru wasn't worried about what other people though of him. It just hurt to hear people say those things about him.

“It doesn’t matter who else was saying it,” Oikawa grits out stubbornly. “I just want to know if it’s true or not.”

_It matters to me._

Hajime leaves the words unsaid and instead stares pointedly at his childhood friend until he's sure Oikawa would crack and let the truth out. The caramel brunet shifts under his gaze, licking his bottom lip nervously as his eyes dart away to avoid making eye contact. “I thought things like this didn’t bother you?” Hajime asks carefully after another moment, and Tooru’s expression turns guilty.

“It… it doesn’t.” A lie, and a horrible one at that. Tooru’s head sinks down because he knows Hajime caught onto his dishonesty, his hands on either side of Hajime’s chest curling into the sheets as his voice drops down lower and he smiles weakly. “It’s just… if someone calls you something over and over for so long… you start to believe--.”

“Wait, wait-- how long has this been going on?” Hajime interrupts, hoisting himself into a sitting position. He had heard the whispers a couple times recently, but it seemed like Oikawa had been handling the insults perfectly fine so the dark brunet had left it alone. Finding out this had been gone on for much, much longer (and that it had obviously been bothering the brunet a lot more than it appeared) had his blood boiling. He nearly explodes when Oikawa doesn’t answer him, gritting his teeth when he speaks so he doesn’t start shouting. “Stop ignoring me, Shittykawa, and tell me how long they’ve been calling you trash.”

Those brown eyes looks up to regard him thoughtfully for a moment before Oikawa raises his chin and his lips stretch into one of those terribly fake smiles that Hajime just wants to slap off. “To be completely honest, Iwa-chan, there have been people who have been calling me trash for a while.” His eyes darken as he looks to the ceiling, in a completely fake thoughtful expression. “Probably for over a year now? But--” Tooru looks back down to view Hajime with such an intensity Hajime feels pinpricks of discomfort on the back of his neck. “You didn’t answer my question. Unless you really think that I _am_ garbage.”

The words are like a stab to the gut, and Hajime bristles immediately. “Wait a second, Oikawa,” he snarls. “I never said--”

“You didn’t say _anything_ ,” Oikawa interrupts emphatically. He’s still smiling, but it’s so fake Hajime can see Tooru’s hurt expression hiding underneath the surface. “You avoided the question. I guess that really does mean you think I’m no better than trash, huh?” He laughs, but it’s humorless and it sounds like he’s been betrayed.

Right now Hajime is feels like he’s the one being betrayed. “Oikawa, stop--”

“Figures you’d feel that way. After all, you’ve known me the longest and you know me better than anyone else!”

“Too--”

Tooru’s voice is raised so high he sounds like he’s close to hysterics. “I mean, you didn’t say anything to me in any--”

_Crack_.

Hajime headbutts Oikawa _hard_ , effectively shutting off Tooru’s panicked babbling when the latter shrieks in surprise and pain. It hurts Hajime a little to do it, but it doesn’t sting as badly as the words that were tumbling from Oikawa’s mouth. Oikawa scrambles a little bit in his seat before he whips his head back to glare at his partner incredulously.

“Iwa--!!”

“Shut up, Tooru.” He snaps, and Oikawa instantly falls silent at the use of his first name and the tone of Hajime’s voice. The dark brunet glares at Tooru for a few moments longer before he sighs. “You’re not trash. You’re a brat, and you have a terrible personality, but you’re not trash. How about you give me the benefit of the doubt before your imagination gets away with you, huh?”

Oikawa’s eyes widen just a little bit before his bottom lip quivers and his cheeks darken in shame. “Iwa-chan--”

“I’m not finished,” Hajime huffs aggravatedly, and Tooru presses his lips together and stops talking. The dark brunet makes sure he’ll actually stay quiet before he continues. “I don’t really know how long you’ve been called this, but I want to know why this is suddenly so important now.” He frowns, reaching a hand up to brush a few of Tooru’s chestnut locks out of his eyes, trailing down the side of his face. Oikawa closes his eyes and leans into the touch somewhat, reaching up to hold the hand in place. “You’ve never been one to listen to insults.”

Tooru’s voice is nearly silent. “I don’t know,” he murmurs in reply. “I guess… I figured that you’d know for sure if I actually was what they said I was or not, but when you didn’t answer right away….” He stops himself there, taking a shaky breath in as he bites down harder on his bottom lip. “I’m sorry, Iwa-chan.”

The dark brunet sighs. “I’m sorry if I hit you too hard,” Hajime says quietly, keeping his eyes downcast. “But hearing you say those sort of things hurts.” He leans forward and kisses his partner’s forehead gently just as Oikawa starts to sniffle, wrapping his arms around Hajime’s neck as he pulls closer and rests his head underneath his partner’s chin. “You’re an idiot for listening to them, you know?”

“Mean! You’re-- such a-- _meanie_ , Iwa-chan,” Tooru staggers between sobs, but he still laughs breathlessly in relief as he clings onto his partner tightly. “I love you.”

Hajime hums in response and is punched gently in the side.

“Now you. Come one, Iwa-chan, you can’t just hum at me after I pour my heart and soul out to you,” Tooru chides, but the tips of his ears are bright red and his face is pressed so deeply in Hajime’s shirt that the dark brunet can feel his cheeks get hotter. Hajime sighs, but pulls his arms around Tooru anyway as he smiles.

“I love you too, Tooru. Now can we please get some sleep?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever write fluff with these two without bringing out the sad stuff??? hopefully idk 
> 
> anyway thank you for reading!


End file.
